


NSFW Alphabet with Dean Winchester

by thehopelesswriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: After care, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Sex, Smut, ansgst, vanila sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehopelesswriter/pseuds/thehopelesswriter





	NSFW Alphabet with Dean Winchester

**A = Aftercare**  ( _What he’s like after sex_ )

Even though Dean appears tough on the outside, he’s a soft cuddly bear. He loves to take care of his girl. It’s not the same as when he had quickies with random chicks..the awkward ‘ _Bye-bye_ ’ afterwards. With you, it’s different. If you’re somewhere else than the bedroom, he would usually make sure you’re okay, help you fix your hair, clothes and make-up. If you’ve managed to get a room, it would be all cuddles, kisses and just lying there, under the sheets, enjoying each other’s warmth.

* * *

 

 **B = Body part** ( _His favourite body part of your’s and vice versa_ )

Dean loves  _everything_ about you but what drives him completely crazy are your legs. When you walk around in shorts, your delicate skin exposed to his wandering eyes, Dean can’t stop thinking about how they feel wrapped around his waist when he’s pounding into you, the moans leaving your lips music to his ears, or when he’s between your legs, your thighs squeezing his head in the most beautiful way, letting him know he’s doing a great job. 

On the other side, your favourite part of his body would definitely be his  _lips_. The things he can do with them, the feeling of how soft they are against yours or when he’s tracing your body, exploring every inch of your gorgeous body along with his hands, the rough feeling of his palms a total contrast to the tenderness of his lips.

* * *

 

 **C = Cum** ( _Anything to do with cum basically_ )

You and Dean are a responsible couple but sometimes, he just loves to go bare so he can cum into you, which is one of his favourite things to do during your most intimate time. Watching how his cum is dripping from your cunt onto the sheets because you’re just so full of his load…he can’t help it, he just has to sit there and watch. However, if you use a condom, he loves to cum on your tummy and then take his cum on his fingers, letting you have a taste, watching you moan around his fingers with a proud smile on his handsome face. 

* * *

 

 **D = Dirty Secret**  ( _Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of his_ )

It’s a small secret between you and Dean nobody knows. It’s no secret Dean’s a ladies man but what he loves to do with you is  _to watch_. And not just you alone, no, he loves when you two go to a bar and get another girl willing to fulfil Dean’s little fantasy. He would just sit in the corner, watching you work on the other girl and vice versa, enjoying the live action you’re giving him. Sometimes he would even join but those situations are quite rare. 

* * *

 

 **E = Experience**  ( _How experienced is he? Does he know what he’s doing?_ )

There is no doubt Dean knows  _exactly_ what he’s doing. He has years of experience and mastered his techniques to the point where he can’t get any better. He’s travelled through the whole United States back and forth, met multiple ladies and taught many things you didn’t even know about. Also, after all those years together, he knows your body like no one else, he knows all the right angles and can bring you to your peak within minutes.

* * *

**F = Favourite Position**  ( _ ~~This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual.~~_ )

Dean may look like a dominant person, but he definitely appreciates when you’re in control…on top of him. He loves watching you slide on his cock, your nails scratching his torso as you use him to reach your own climax. He would just lay there, sometimes thrust up to meet your bounces, but he also enjoys the view. The position allows him to see all of you, to reach all off you effortlessly and he’s so in love with it (like he’s in love with you). 

* * *

 

 **G = Goofy** ( _Is he more serious in the moment, or is he humorous, etc_ )

It depends on the mood. He can be serious as well as goofy. Dean is always up for a good laugh and when you are both drunk, trying to get it on but you’re tipsy and clumsy, there are always a few laughable moments during the act to which Dean can’t help but at least chuckle. 

* * *

**H = Hair** ( _How well groomed is he, does the carpet match the drapes, etc._ )

Dean is a man who travels a lot and has more important things on his mind. No lady ever complained either. And you don’t care. Sometimes, he would trim down there to keep it more under control but it’s not like he or you care too much about it.

* * *

 

 **I = Intimacy**  ( _How is he during the moment, romantic aspect…_ ) 

He’s not very into romanticism. Dean always says that all the chick-flick crap is too girly for his liking and that’s the reason a dinner with candles is not optional for him. However, sometimes he likes to surprise you with petals spread on a bed and a few candles here and there, making a very intimate night for you two. But that’s very rare. He’s more of a person who prefers to take his anger, grumpiness out on you during sex but who are you to complain, you like it more than a slow vanilla.

* * *

 

 **J = Jack Off** ( _Masturbation headcanon_ )

Dean has never felt a need to jerk off. Usually, when he felt horny or in need, he would just go out and get a girl. Thanks to his charm, he’d never had a problem with it and now when he’s with you, he just comes to you and you will take care of him with pleasure. However, when he was younger and had no time to find someone, he would usually go somewhere where he wouldn’t be interrupted, e. g. a shower, and do it there but that wasn’t often.

* * *

 

 **K = Kink** ( _One or more of his kinks_ )

He has a weak spot for when you speak foreign languages. The biggest one is when you speak Spanish because it makes his mind travel to all the Spanish porn he’s watched. He knows you also like when he talks dirty to you, telling you how he wants to fuck you when you’re in public or when Sam is near. He has a weakness for breath play as well, taking control over you and feeling your pulse as he has his fingers wrapped around your delicate throat. 

* * *

**L = Location**  ( _Favourite places to do the do_ )

Before you made your home out of the bunker, Dean wouldn’t care about the place. Of course, his favourite place to do it is a comfortable bed but he could make a list out of all the places you’ve fucked. His Baby would be in the second place, with you straddling him as he lets you ride him in the back seat. Now, he prefers to do it in your shared bed in the bunker where you don’t need to hurry. There is no worry about the fact that Sam could walk in. It would be just you and him for hours.

* * *

 

 **M = Motivation**  ( _What turns him on, gets him going_ )

As mentioned before, whenever you speak foreign, he can feel his cock pulsing with lust. But there are more things that work on him. Dirty talk is your mutual turn-on. But what gets him going all the time is  _you_. Just your presence. You only need to say a word and he is throwing you on the bed without minutes, ripping your clothes off and fucking you into oblivion. 

* * *

 

 **N = NO** ( _Something he wouldn’t do, turn-offs_ )

There are seriously not many things he would say ‘ _no_ ’ too. The only thing he would never do in his life, thanks to his jealousness, is sharing you with another man. He doesn’t mind watching you with other female but a male is a big no-no. 

* * *

 

 **O = Oral**  ( _Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc._ )

Dean is definitely a giver. Of course, he loves it when you go down on him, but if he had to choose, he would always choose to eat you out. The noises you make, the way you pull his hair and how you move against his tongue…it all gives him enough pleasure to climax without any need of you sucking him off. However, he likes when you go down on him as well. Watching you hollowing your cheeks while sucking him, your tongue tracing the veins of his cock…and when you look up to meet his eyes, he can’t help but fall in love with you over and over again.

* * *

 

 **P = Pace**  ( _Is he fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc._ )

It really depends on how much time you have and how are you feeling. If it’s just you two in the bunker or a motel room and you know no one will interrupt, he likes to take things slow, take his time with pleasuring you before he even enters you. However, when the time is short or you and/or Dean is in the mood, he likes to be rough, pounding into you from behind as he makes you watch yourself in the mirror. Still…Dean is more of a sensual lover. 

* * *

**Q = Quickie**  ( _His opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc._ )

He loves quickies and is always ready for them. The best ones are the ones in public. The adrenaline in getting caught just makes it so much better. Dean and you mastered quickies during your time together, mostly because it was rare to be alone. Either Sam was around, Cas, Kevin or someone else so you had only a few minutes to yourself once in awhile. 

* * *

**R = Risk**  ( _Does he experiment, does he take risks, etc._ )

Thanks to all the porn Dean has watched, he developed a pretty colourful imagination. He likes to try some of the tricks he read or saw in the videos but nothing too dangerous that could hurt you or bring too much pain. 

* * *

 

 **S = Stamina**  ( _How many rounds can he go for, how long does he last…_ )

Just one look and you already know this man would go many rounds. He’s a hunter after all and because of that job, he needs to have the stamina to catch all the monsters he hunts, right? On the other hand, let’s be realistic…Dean is not the same as he was when he was twenty. He may not be as energetic as he used to be, but for the man in his late 30′s, he’s a God in the bed and can last long enough to bring you to your peak multiple times in one round.  

* * *

 

 **T = Toy**  ( _Does he own toys? Does he use them?_ )

Dean is not much of a toy guy nor he or you own any. Life on the road requires only the most needed things and toys aren’t one of them. However, it’s not something you would miss. He’s good enough with his lips, hands, tongue, fingers and of course…cock. And that’s enough for you.  

* * *

 

 **U = Unfair**  ( _How much he likes to tease_ )

No doubt he’s a teaser. He lives for it. Every time he is with you, he has to touch you and in a lot of situations, it’s not in an appropriate way. The smirk on his face as he moves his fingers over your centre under the table while you eat with Sam. His dirty mouth can be a tease as well. When he just leans into you and whispers what he wants to do with you, how he wants to taste you and have his way with you. He would talk and talk until you’re quivering in anticipation. And don’t let me started about how he loves to tease you in bed, make you near your peak before he just stops, making you beg for it. 

* * *

 

 **V = Volume**  ( _How loud is he, what sounds he makes_ )

Dean is not very loud. He prefers to bury his head in your shoulder, letting just a few growls, groans and moans out. It’s you who’s the loud one and he loves making you scream.

* * *

 

 **W = Wild Card**  ( _Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice_ )

Oh, how Dean loves bondage from the moment you got him cuffed to the headboard that one time. He woke up after his arms started to feel limp only to find a pair of handcuffs around his wrist, his beautiful girl straddling his lap in his favourite pair of lingerie. This was the moment he knew he fell in love. However, an honourable mention is definitely a moment when your roles switch, you tied with his tie covering your eyes as he would run his fingers along your body, feeling you shiver under his tender touch. You know what they say: “ _Losing one sense heightens the others._ ”

* * *

 

 **X = X-Ray**  ( _Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, ~~picture~~  or words_)

Dean’s size…well, you can say it’s impressive. He’s not extremely long, but he’s definitely thick and he surely knows how to work with it and give you all the pleasure. He’s a very proud man, he loves hearing you say how big he is or how good he feels inside you.

* * *

**Y = Yearning**  ( _How high is his sex drive?_ )

Dean’s in the mood all the time. You can remember when you started to have sex, he would be like a teenager, trying to get in your pants all the time because he was yearning the feeling of you around his thick prick. Nowadays, nothing much has changed. He’s always ready to take you. 

* * *

**Z = ZZZ**  ( _How quickly he falls asleep afterwards_ )

He’s someone who doesn’t need much sleep, mostly because he’s used to sleeping four hours a day, sometimes less and very rarely more. But when he’s with you, he always watches you, how you lay on his chest, your naked body pressed against his as his arm supports you, caressing your hip. He would wait till you fall asleep and then, he would allow himself to let the tiredness take over him but he would also wake up before you… every time. 


End file.
